I STILL YOUR DONGSAENG
by kYU kum
Summary: manis, polos, imut, betapa beruntungnya memiliki dongsaeng seperti malaikat seperti kyuhyun. itu hanya akan berlaku bagi orang lain nyatanya bagi kim kibum, memiliki dongsaeng seperti kyuhyun adalah sebuah pemderitaan. bisakah aku menukar dongsaengku. kim kibum / kibum hyung bukan manusia salju dia itu manusia yang sangat hangat, hangat seperti es batu. kim kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

I STILL YOUR DONGSAENG

Di sudut kota seol terlihat, 2 remaja sedang berlarian

"hyung tunggu" teriak salah satunya

"jangan ikuti aku !"

Tanpa pedulikan jawaban yang terdengar remaja putih pucat bertubuh lebih kurus tetap berlari mengejar

"baik bila tidak ingin berhenti aku yang akan menghentikanmu hyung haaah" terdiam sejenak dan terdengar mengumpulkan nafas dengan penuh

Bruuuk. Terdengar suara benturan yang sangat keras

"hyaaa, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" terdengar bentakan keras dari remaja yang lebih tua mereka kini sedang terbaring diatas tanah karna si remaja yang lebih muda baru saja berlari kencang dan berhasil menubrukan diri ke pria yang lebih tua, beruntung tempat mereka mendarat adalah tanah lapang bukan aspal atau semacamnya bila tidak bisa jadi mereka kini penuh luka

"hehehe mian hyung habis hyung tidak mau berhenti padahal aku kan ingin pulang dengan hyung...bumie hyung tunggu"

Tanpa mempedulikan rengekan adiknya kim kibum beranjak setelah sedikit membersikan pakaiannya dari kotoran tanah.

Dia kesal dan sungguh sejak pagi adik satu-satunya ini sungguh membuatnya kesal dari diomeli ommanya karna tidak mau mengajak kyuhyun yang merengek ingin ikut keacaranya, kecerobohan kyuhyun menaruh susu coklat didekat seragam olahraganya dan membuat gelas itu tersenggol dan membuatnya basah dan kotor, menyebabkan dia terlambat dan dihukum terakhir yang membuatnya sungguh sangatlah kesal kim kibum yang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna tidak nilai kim kyuhyun! .

dan semua hal "menyenangkan" hari ini berasal dari adik termanis, imut dan polos bagai malaikat kim kyuhyun tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk orang lain, karna bagi kibum adiknya lebih seperti sesosok evil, sungguh hanya dia yang merasakan aura iblis kyuhyun bila bersamanya. dijingjingnya tasnya yang terlempar cukup jauh itu ayolah itu tas yang baru saja didapatkan karna kyuhyun merusak tas yang dia pakai sebelumnya dalam acara ayo rusak barang-barang yang tak terpakai, dan menyebalkannya tas kibum masuk dalam daftar adiknya itu.

"huft untung tasku tidak rusak kalau tidak kau tidak akan selamat kim kyuhyun " terdengar suara sang hyung dengan sangat dingin. Kyuhyun terdiam tak biasanya kakaknya berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepadanya, walau dia memang dingin dengan lingkungannya tapi tidak untuk keluarganya...

"hyung kenapa kau meninggalkanku, dan sejak pagi kau seperti menghindari ku, akukan hanya ingin minta maaf" kim kyuhyun sang dongsaeng masih dalam posisi jatuhnya sambil menunduk mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar bergetar .

"arrrgh" kyuhyun mencoba berdiri tapi pergelangan kakinya terasa sangat sakit, terlihat merah sedikit bergores dan mengeluarkan darah mungkin akan bengkak sehingga membuatnya terduduk kembali dengan tangan yang menyangga ketanah tapi sialnya terdapat ranting yang cukup tajam sepertinya ranting itu juga yang membuat kakinya terluka saat jatuh tadi.

"aaww"

Kim kibum yang mendengar teriakan reflek kyuhyun segera membalikan badannya mencoba untuk melihat, sebenarnya saat mendengar teriakan kyuhyun yang pertama dia ingin mengacuhkannya tapi saat mendengar teriakan kyuhyun keduakalinya dia jadi kawatir, adiknya berteriak-teriak kesakitan semanja-manjanya kyuhyun saat dia mengacuhkannya dia akan lebih mandiri.

"bangun bodoh, kau mau sampai kapan duduk disitu" akhirnya kekawatiran mengalahkan egonya

"ach hyung, aku juga ingin bangun tapi kakiku sedikit perih" kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya ke asal suara sedikit sebenarnya bukan kata yang pas, selain kakinya yang terkilir dan terluka, dia juga menahan sakit dibagian tangan yang terluka cukup parah.

Kibum tertegun wajah kyuhyun sekarang terlihat pucat, ayolah mereka hanya terjatuh bukan, malah bukankah kibum tadi yang tertindih tubuh kyuhyun. dialihkan matanya yang semula fokus ke wajah kyuhyun menjadi ke kaki dongsaengnya itu.

"kyu apa yang terjadi" sambil berjongkok dilihatnya luka di kaki adiknya, ada beberapa ranting disana mereka memang jatuh di tanah yg penuh pohon disisi jalan, dan posisi kyuhyun tadi pasti tak menguntungkan untuknya.

"sepertinya kakiku terkilir hyung" dengan lesu kyuhyun menjawab dia melihat ada nada kawatir diwajah hyungnya, merasa bersalah karna lagi-lagi dia membuat masalah

"kakimu terluka kyu" kibum membalikan badan dan berjongkok "cepat naik"

Kyuhyun mengerti segera dia naik ke punggung kakaknya. Dan sedikit tersenyum terakhir dia seperti ini saat dia kelas 1 sekolah dasar dan kibum kelas 2 ya umur mereka hanya terpaut 1 tahun. Dan setelah sekian lama hal seperti ini baru terjadi lagi setelah dia menginjak 1 senior hight school.

"kyu pegangan dengar aku tidak mau tanggung bila kau terjatuh"

Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya " iya hyung ini juga aku sudah pegangan, tega sekali kau tidak peduli bila aku jatuh"

Kibum tersenyum dari nada bicaranya kibum tau adiknya pasti sedang merengut kesal

"tapi maksudku gunakan kedua tanganmu kyu, lagi pula siapa yang bilang tidak peduli"

"tidak mau aku ingin membuat hyung kerepotan"

Ya kyuhyun hanya berpegangan dengan tangan kirinya setelah itu tak terdengar lagi suara dari mereka perjalan masih cukup jauh menuju rumahnya kibum merutuki sikap bodohnya yang memilih melewati halte bus dan memilih berlari bermaksud menghindari kyuhyun dia lupa betapa adik bodohnya itu sangat keras kepala bila ia ingin sesuatu sehingga dia berakhir seperti ini

"aku selalu menyabutmu bodoh tapi sepertinya aku lebih bodoh darimu kyu, sepertinya semua keonaranmu untuk mengerjaiku" kibum bermonolog sambil tersenyum dia tau adiknya sudah tertidur terasa dari beban dipunggungnya yang semakin berat dan kepala kyuhyun yang bersandar sepenuhnya dibahunya.

"kau selalu seperti ini tak mendengarkan siapapun berbuat sesukamu kemudian mati-matian minta maaf, dan sialnya aku selalu tak bisa kesal terlalu lama padamu, kau curang kyu " kibum bermonolog menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya

seperti hari-hari sebelumnya kim kibum takan tahan tak mempedulikan dongsaengnya yang selalu berbuat ceroboh, dan berakhir dengan senyumam tipis dibibir sang dongsaeng...

tbc

kkyum


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter. 2

Beberapa jam kemudian terlihat seorang remaja tiba didepan rumah yang cukup besar dengan masih menggendong seorang remaja lainnya di punggung, kim kibum tiba dengan penuh keringat diwajahnya dan dengan baju yang kotor karna acara jatuh bersama yang disebabkan adiknya. Jangan lupakan juga betapa kerepotannya dia karna menjinjing tas dan juga harus menjaga agar adiknya yang sungguh sangat menyebalkannya ini agar tidak jatuh.

Sedang sang adik terlihat masih tertidur lelap di punggung sang hyung walaupun terdengar keluhan dari si tertua, namun tak sedikitpun mengusik tidur nyenyaknya, dan membuat para maid yang ada dirumah tersebut sedikit heran dengan kelakuan kedua tuan muda mereka.

Ya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu suasana rumah memang agak ramai karena dua tuan muda kim yang sering bertengkar karna ulah dari si bungsu kim yang seakan menyita perhatian semua orang di rumah termasuk kibum si manusia es,dan sikap menjengkelkan kim kibum yang terlampau tak peduli.

tapi kibum akan berubah jadi lebih banyak bicara dan perhatian terhadap sekeliling sang dongsaeng untuk menghadapi adiknya yang manja dan ceroboh, memang begitu kenyataannya entah mengapa kim kyuhyun akan 100% lebih manja dibanding saat dia dengan orangtua apalagi temannya.

salah kalau kalian berfikir dia mengkawatirkan sang dongsaeng, justru sebaliknya dia kawatir dengan kekacauwan apa yang akan di buat sang adik.

kibum tipe orang yang belajar dari pengalaman betapa dia ingat dengan kelakuan sang adik yang dengan santainya melepas burung merpati saat mereka pergi ke pet shop menemani changmin yang ingin memiliki peliharaan dengan alasan mencoba teori bahwa merpati bisa mengingat jalan pulang dan nyatanya tak ada satupun yang kembali dan berakhir dengan uang jajannya yang berkurang, dan kejadian terakhir sebagai bukti saat kyuhyun membuang barang-barangnya dan orang tuanya karna mereka tak menyebutkan barang-barang itu di list barang yang peting saat kyuhyun menanyakan pada mereka dan curangnya dia hanya memperbolehkan menyebutkan 10 nama barang sehingga tas itu atau barang lainnya tentu tak bisa masuk ke list itu bukan.

Walaupun tak terlalu paham akan sosok dongsaengnya itu kibum sadar dasarnya kyuhyun bukan anak manja terlihat saat dia bersama teman-temannya atau orangtuanya, tapi bila manjanya kumat entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, bahkan orang tuanyapun selalu menuruti, padahal yang terakshir ia ingat orangtuanya adalah sosok yang tegas sama seperti nenek kakeknya di canada dan setelah dia kembali sikap mereka ternyata telah berubah.

"kyu, kau tau punggungku pegal, walau menurutku kau ringan tapi berjalan jauh sambil menggendongmu membuat pegal juga tau. tapi kurasa kau harus menambah berat badanmu, aku pernah melihat fotomu dengan pipi cubby itu sedikit emm menggemaskan" kibum bergumam setelah merebahkan tubuh kyuhyun di kamar dongsaengnya agak ragu mengeluarkan kata manis untuk adiknya yang sangat berbeda dengan kelakuan dan wajahnya menurut kibum

Tak lama seseorang masuk kedalam kamar itu "kibum ah kenapa kyuhyun shi pulang dengan digendongmu?"

"ach adjuma lee, tidak apa-apa tadi hanya kami terjatuh dan kaki kyuhyun sepertinya terluka"

"kami?" adjuma lee semakin heran dengan kelakuan 2 tuan muda yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya itu

"adjuma taukan bagaimana tingkah anak manja ini." Jelas kibum tanpa mau repot banyak menjelaskan sambil membawa kotak obat bagaimanapun juga luka adiknya harus diobatikan

"ya sudah biar adjuma yang mengobati tuan muda kyuhyun , kau mandi dan istirahatlah nanti bila waktu makan tiba akan adjuma beri tahu"

kibum hanya mengangguk badannya sudah sangat lelah dan juga lengket toh adiknya sudah ada yang mengurus.

Sedang adjuma lee hanya tersenyum melihat tuan mudanya kini lebih perhatian sejak tinggal dengan tuan mudanya yang lain,kim kyuhyun. walaupun dia berkata dengan dingin tapi sebagai orang yang mengurus kibum selama 16 tahun ini dia sangat tau bahwa ada perhatian untuk sang dongsaeng.

Kibum pun beranjak kekamarnya bermaksud menyegarkan dirinya dengan air dingin, dan rasa kesalnya muncul lagi saat melihat noda merah di belakang seragamnya bekas jatuh tadi.

"aish kenapa ada noda seperti ini, awas saja akan ku buat perhitungan, kim kyuhyun pabbo" kibum sambil melempar seragamnya "tapi nanti saja buat rencana mengerjai kyuhyun setelah badanku segar toh dia masih tertidur" sepertinya efek lainnya dari bersama dengan kyuhyun dia jadi sering bermonolog padahal dia adalah orang tidak suka menghabiskan tenaga dengan banyak bicara

Malampun tiba orang tua mereka yang memang selalu sibuk kecuali hari minggu telah tiba

"bumie, kau belum tidur sayang" tanya nyonya kim saat melihat putra sulungnya masih terjaga padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas"

Kibum tersenyum "tadi aku belum ngantuk omma"

Pasangan kim itupun tersenyum mereka tau sebenarnya kibum menunggu mereka pulang ada rasa bersalah saat mengingatnya terlebih pada sikecil kyuhyun

"ech kyuhyun sudah tidur, biasanya kalian berdua disini"

Kibum terdiam, ya biasanya dia selalu menunggu berdua dengan kyuhyun dengan alasan yang sama sepertinya tidak bisa tidur, padahal kibum sangat sering melihat si bodoh kyuhyun panggilan kibum untuk kyuhyun sedang menahan kantuk. Dan anehnya kyuhyun akan tidur cepat bila kibum tidak menunggu, sama seperti saat-saat dia pulang larut karna mengerjakan tugas.

"aku tidak tau omma sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya sepulang dari sekolah dia tertidur dan akupun mengerjakan tugas dikamar" ya sejak sore kibum memutuskan merebahkan dirinya di kamarnya dilanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya akibat tak mendapat nilai hari ini dan meminta makan malamnya diantar ke kamarnya jadilah dia tidak bertemu kyuhyun, mungkin anak itu juga kelelahan, sepertinya hanya itu yang terlintas dikepalanya tak mau ambil pusing, begitulah si dingin kibum.

Nyonya kim sedikit heran tak biasanya anaknya seperti itu bagaimanapun dia tau sikap anak bungsunya itu dia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang disayanginya menunggu sendirian, itu yang selalu diucapkannya dan selalu menjadi prinsipnya

"ya sudah tidurlah appa dan omma mau melihat adikmu dulu" tuan kim akhirnya berbicara melihat wajah istrinya yang menunjukan kekhawatiran

Saat beranjak menuju kamarnya kibum berpapasan dengan adjuma lee "adjuma apa tadi kyuhyun sudah makan"

"tadi saya sempat membangunkan tuan muda kyuhyun tapi dia belum bangun juga jadi makanannya saya taruh dikamarnaya"

"apa, kyuhyun belum bangun sejak tadi" mendapat anggukan dari adjuma lee, kibumpun dengan langkah cepat menyusul orang tuanya memastikan apa yang ada difikiranya,bahwa mungkin terburuknya bahwa kyuhyun pingsan dia baru sadar noda di belakang seragamnya adalah darah

"kyu bangun sayang" terdengar suara dari sang omma yang terdengar panik, dengan cepat kibumpun masuk untuk melihat.

Disana dikasur yang ditempati kyuhyun terlihat keadaan dongsaengnya itu tak terlihat baik, dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat pucat dan juga peluh keringat di wajahnya dan sang omma yang sibuk membangunkan kyuhyun sedang appanya terlihat sibuk tengah menelepon seseorang yang diperkirakan dokter oleh kibum. Kibum ingat wajah kyuhyun saat pulang tadi memang lebih pucat dari biasanya tapi ini lebih parah dari terakhir dia melihatnya.

Owh kim kyuhyun kau berhasil lagi membuat semua orang panic, ucap kibum dalam hati karna jujur diapun tak kalah paniknya saat ini

Tbc

waaah maaf ya kalo disini banyak kibumnya, abis kyuhyunnya masih kecapean maen sama richi hahaha...di capter 2 ini kalo diperhatiin bakal ketauan deh gimana hubungan kyuhyun sama kibum, dan kibum sama keluarganya.

awalnya cerita ini mau dibuat kibum benci banget sama kyuhyun tapi kayanya kurang sreg (apa ini bahasa) karna gimanapun kibum pasti sayangkan sama kyuhyun.

maaf juga kalo masih banyak kata yang salah atau cerita yang agak kurang nyambung. sebelum publis richi udah edit tapi sayang pas upload gangguan jaringan jadideh gak kesimpen. dan richi upload tanda edit lagi :( mian

lebih parahnya ada ff yang udah richi ketik dan karna problem jadi gak ke save (laptop richi bermasalah) jadi ini duluan deh yang richi publist yang satu lagi menyusul

oke, mau tau kenapa rumah itu baru rame 1 tahun terakhir, dan kenapa kibum gak terlalu ngerti tentang kyuhyun dan kenapa kyuhyun manja banget sama kibum tungguin capter depan ya.

balasan review c.1

iloyalty1: iya sih tapi kalo nanti jadi gak sesuai cerita richi di capter selanjutnya nanti. tapi bener

Rini11888 : iya ini juga udah semangat apalagi baca review kamu

Blackyuline : nyebelinsih tapi ngangenin hehe. iya mereka berdua juga kompak dengan gak bosen-bosen bertengkar hehe

riekyumidwife : ach beneran suka jalan ceritanya, jadi terharu aku juga suka kalo ada yang riview kaya kamu.#hehe gombal

aninkyuelf : wah ada autor yang cerita-ceritanya juga keren-keren. gomawo mau baca :)

dyayudya : iya kibum bisa kaya gitu karna rasa sayang kyuhyun juga besar banget tapi belum tentu yang diliat itu sama loh, nanti bakal ada di next chapter

chairun : iya aku juga suka brothership kyuhyun. iya gomawo

jingle : ini memang brothership kayanya gak bakal ada romance kalupun ada paling cuma masalalu mereka aja.

and thank's to :natal, ADS, Awaelfkyu13, kiki, Rim, ratnasparkyu, KiHyun Ship

maaf kalo ceritanya masih gantung dan kalian gak puas, soalnya richi nulis karna richi pengen, dan yang ada jadinya kaya gini sekali lagi makasih banyak :D


	3. Chapter 3

Segera kibum masuk dan berpindah kesisi kanan kyuhyun dan memeriksa tangan kyuhyun, benar saja terdapat luka yang cukup dalam tapi terlewat olehnya dan adjuma untuk di obati , dia ingat dengan kelakuan kyuhyun yang hanya berpegangan dengan satu tangan pasti dia menahan sakit atau tak mau kibum tau tangannya juga terluka.

"kyu jangan begini bangun sayang jangan buat omma takut lagi, omma tak mau kehilanganmu lagi" kibum tertegun sebenarnya apa yang pernah terjadi pada adiknya, mengapa appanya yang biasanya begitu tenangpun terlihat sangat panik bukankah bisa langsung membawa kyuhyun kerumah sakit kecuali mereka pernah mengalami hal buruk sehingga membuat otak mereka tak berfikir jernih karna panik dengan kejadian dulu

"appa sebaiknya kita bawa kyuhyun kerumah sakit" kibum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya

"kibumie, kenapa kau belum tidur?" bukannya mendengarkan ucapan kibum nyonya kim malah balik bertanya

"aku belum mengantuk omma, omma kenapa tak membawa kyuhyun kerumah sakit mungkin dokter park ada halangan, kita tidak bisa menunggu saja"

"tidak bisa sayang, itu hanya membuat keadaan kyuhyun memburuk diluar hujan deras, lagi pula tidak apa-apa adikmu akan baik-baik saja, sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur" akhirnya tuan kim menjawab setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya ditelpon.

Aneh, hanya itu yang ada dibenak kim kibum tapi toh dia tetap anak baik sehingga memilih beranjak menuju kamarnya, "huh mungkin memang tak akan ada apa-apa apalagi sudah ada kedua orang tuanya disana, betapa beruntungnya kau kim kyuhyun". Ya selain karna menuruti ucapan kedua orang tuanya kibumpun tak terlalu suka melihat momen orangtuanya dengan adik satu-satunya itu,

Pagi yang sedikit mendung terlihat seorang remaja tampan yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya menuruni tangga menuju meja makan, sedikit mengerutkan kening saat melihat pemandangan dimeja makan, bukan, bukan karna ada yang aneh dengan makanan atau kekacauan akibat sibungsu kim karna sepertinya dia belum keluar dari kamarnya dan kibum pun belum menanyakan keadaan kyuhyun, tapi apa ini orang tuanya bahkan terlihat seperti akan pergi jauh dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama terlihat dari barang bawaan yang telah mereka siapkan.

"pagi anak omma yang tampan" terdengar suara lembut sang omma yang paling disukai kibum disetiap pagi, membuatnya yakin keputusan yang diambil adalah benar

"pagi omma appa, hmmm bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun, apa sudah membaik?"

"sepertinya setelah diperiksa dokter park dia sudah membaik sayang, dan hari ini omma akan menemani appa mengurus perusahaan dijepang, bumie sekarang kau adalah anak tertua disini jaga adikmu selama kami tidak ada, mungkin kami akan dijepang selama 2 sampai 3 minggu"

"ooh, baiklah omma kapan kalian akan berangkat?"

"setengah jam lagi, sepertinya kami tidak sempat menemui adikmu sampaikan padanya bahwa kami menyayangi kalian dan akan segera pulang"

Hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban yang diberikan oleh kibum, entahlah dia tidak terlalu suka kata-kata perpisahan dengan orang tuanya bukankah tidak masalah toh bertahun-tahun dia tak bertemupun semua tetap berjalan dengan baik...

Setelah keberangkatan orangtuanya kibum memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah karna kemarin tak menyadari adiknya terluka cukup parah mungkin.

"kyu.."

"hmmm" terdengar gumaman dari balik selimut yang digunakan menutup seluruh badannya dari terik matahari

"kyu, kau sudah bangun"

"hyung kau bodoh atau apa kalau kau bertanya dan aku menjawab tentu saja aku sudah bangun, oh tuhan apa kau mengambil sebagian otak jenius hyungku , oh tidak apalagi yang bisa dibanggakan manusia es ini bila kejeniusannya hilang" sambil menyibakan selimutnya kasar dan tatapan polos yang menurut teman-teman kibum menggemaskan terdengar jawaban menyebalkannya kyuhyun yang membuat kibum ingin sekali menukar adiknya dengan boneka pikacu kumal yang selalu terpajang indah di pinggir kasur changmin teman kecil kyuhyun dan juga adik kelas kibum yang cukup dekat dengannya, pikacu itu bahkan lebih manis menurut kibum setidaknya telinganya tak harus terganggu dengan ucapan menyabalkan adiknya dia lebih senang mendengar ucapan pikacu,pikacu setiap hari walaupun sepertinya sama berisiknya.

"bukan begitu bodoh, aku hanya ingin memberitahu omma dan appa akan tinggal beberapa minggu dijepang dan mereka sudah berangkat saat kau masih menjadi kepongpong tak berguna" dingin dan menusuk bukankah mereka berdua sungguh terlihat kakak adik yang kompak

"kapan mereka kembali?"

"2 sampai 3 minggu lagi" singkat seperti apa yang orangtuanya sampaikan, hening sejenak dan kemudian

"hahaha baguslah kalau begitu" terdengar suara riang dari kyuhyun sambil bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil, sedang kibum hanya mengerutkan keningnya

"ehem, maksudku bagus setidaknya mereka masih bisa menjawab kapan akan kembali,biasanya mereka hanya menjawab secepatnya, ya begitu hehehe" terdengar nada yang berbeda dari kyuhyun, nada kesedihan tapi wajahnya masih terlihat bahagia entahlah bukankah dia pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya sugguh tak bisa ditebak.

"ya sudah istirahatlah aku akan berangkat sekolah, dan berterimakasihlah karna aku sudah mengurus izin sekolahmu"

"oh terimakasih hyung muka datar, tapi sayangnya itu tidak berguna karna aku akan hadir dikelasku"

"tidak hari ini kau akan istirahat dirumah setan kecil" kibum menjawab dengan suara datar namun terdengar tegas

"what, hyung es batu cair dengar aku tidak apa-apa dan aku bukan anak kecil" bukankah dia anak yang sopan tetap memanggil hyung didepan kalimat ejekannya dan apa itu es batu cair

"siapa yang bilang kau anak kecil"

"KAU"

"kapan, yang mana" kibum dengan tampang polosnya

"kau bilang setan kecil"

"apa kau merasa seperti itu?"

"oooh god, hyung kepala buku kau sungguh menyebalkan dan aku akan tetap kesekolah" jawab kyuhyun yang masih kekeh, sedang posisi mereka yang masih duduk di atas kasur berukuran cukup besar itu membuat jarak yang cukup jauh antara kyuhyun yang terduduk dari posisi tidurnya sedang kibum duduk diujung kasur

Tanpa banyak kata kibum menghampiri kyuhyun dengan perlahan dielusnya surai kepala kyuhyun

"dengarkan aku kau harus istirahat, aku tau kau tidak suka sendirian dirumah tapi hanya hari ini dan kau boleh bermain pspmu sesukanya, dan sepulang sekolah aku akan mengajak changmin kerumah kau pun boleh bertanya pelajaranmu padaku bila nanti kau tidak mengerti karna tertinggal pelajaran, tapi bila kau tetap memilih pergi jangan harap dapat melihat pspmu lagi"

Kibum berbicara sambil terus mengusap surai coklat kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun terdiam dan menunduk, dan mengangguk "baiklah"terdengar jawaban kyuhyun oh god sejak kapan adiknya ini menjadi sosok manis seperti ini,

"dan akupun tak mau berjalan dengan manusia yang seperti mayat dengan wajah pucat jelekmu itu"

"yaaa cepat pergi sana manusia es berwajah buku" kyuhyun dengan tidak berkribantalan melempar kibum yang mulai beranjak keluar

"hahaha aku rasa aku tidak tahan bila berada dengan sosokmu yang berkurang keevilannya" tertawa ya entah mengapa mengusili adiknya sekarang merupakan hal wajib yang tersembunyi diwajah datarnya, sedang kyuhyun hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban kibum

"haah aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa donghae hyung lakukan jangan memasang wajah kaget seperti itu"

"donghae hyung"

"ya, dia juga manusia berisik sepertimu mugkin lain kali kau harus bertemudengannya" kibum menjawab sambil beranjak ke arah pintu

"hyung.."

"hmmm" kibum membalikan badannya saat akan menutup pintu mendengar panggilan kyuhyun

"apa donghae hyungmu itu selalu melakukan hal yang tadi kau lakukan?"

Kibum terlihat berpikir sambil menyenderkan dirinya di pinggir pintu "emmm, tidak terlalu sering karna aku tidak terlalu suka dia hanya akan mengoceh banyak hal mungkin menemaniku, kenapa?"

"ah tidak apa-apa, baguslah berarti kau sudah terbiasa dengan hal yang berisik kan hehe" terlihat cengiran kyuhyun

Sedang kibum hanya memutar bolamatanya malas dan kemudian menutup pintu, bukan kah artinya kibum harus terbiasa dengan keonaran kyuhyun...

Sedang kyuhyun raut wajahnya berubah dengan raut yang masih pucat terlihat senyum menyedihkan dan hanya gumaman yang terdengar

"apa kau juga mendapat pelukan, ditemani sepanjang waktu, atau haaah betapa beruntungnya kau hyung" dan beranjak kekamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya

...

Maaf semuanya update lama, cos lagi banyak kerjaan jadi gak sempet update haha maaf juga ceritanya gak jelas dan terkesan lambat karna richi memang pengen kaya gitu mungkin nanti bakal ada donghae dan juga changmin. Dan mungkin belum bisa bales review tapi semuanya richi baca makasih saran untuk penggunaan kata yang yang agak mengganggu richi udah usahain tapi kalo nanti masih ada tolong ingetin ya, sebisa mungkin semua saran yang membangun dan menurut richipun memang baik pasti richi lakuin. Thank you semua...ditunggu reviewnya supaya semangat lagi hehehe

g richi


End file.
